sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie's Angels (2019 film)
| screenplay = Elizabeth Banks | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Brian Tyler | cinematography = Bill Pope | editing = Mary Jo Markey | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Charlie's Angels' is an upcoming American action comedy film directed by Elizabeth Banks, who also wrote the screenplay, from a story by Evan Spiliotopoulos and David Auburn. It's the third installment in the [[Charlie's Angels (franchise)|''Charlie's Angels film series]], which is based on the television series of the same name created by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts, and also serves as a standalone sequel of both original series and previous films. The film stars Kristen Stewart, Naomi Scott, Ella Balinska, Sam Claflin, Noah Centineo, Djimon Hounsou, Banks, and Patrick Stewart. It will be released on November 15, 2019 by Sony Pictures. Premise Charlie’s Angels have always provided security and investigative skills to private clients, and now the Townsend Agency has expanded internationally, with the smartest, most fearless, most highly trained women all over the globe – multiple teams of Angels guided by multiple Bosleys taking on the toughest jobs across the world. When a young systems engineer blows the whistle on a dangerous technology, these Angels are called into action, putting their lives on the line to protect us all. Cast * Kristen Stewart as Sabina Wilson * Naomi Scott as Elena Houghlin * Ella Balinska as Jane Kano * Noah Centineo as Langston * Djimon Hounsou as a Bosley * Elizabeth Banks as a Bosley * Patrick Stewart as a Bosley Sam Claflin, Jonathan Tucker, Chris Pang, Luis Gerardo Méndez and Nat Faxon have been cast in undisclosed roles. Production On September 15, 2015, it was announced that Sony Pictures Entertainment was rebooting the Charlie's Angels franchise, and Elizabeth Banks was in talks to direct the film. Banks would also produce the film along with her Brownstone Productions' partner Max Handelman. On December 16, 2015, Sony hired Evan Spiliotopoulos to write the script for the reboot film. In July 2018, it was announced that Kristen Stewart, Naomi Scott and Ella Balinska would play the leading trio of the fighting team, and Banks would also appear as their unseen boss and owner of the detective agency, Charlie Townsend. Doug Belgrad would also produce the film through his 2.0 Entertainment, along with Elizabeth Cantillon, Banks and Handelman, while Banks and Jay Basu wrote the screenplay with the early drafts by Craig Mazin and Semi Chellas. In September, Patrick Stewart was cast to play Bosley, with the film featuring multiple characters named Bosley. That same month, Luis Gerardo Méndez and Jonathan Tucker joined the cast of the film, with Djimon Hounsou cast as another Bosley. In October 2018, Sam Claflin, Noah Centineo, Chris Pang and Nat Faxon joined the cast of the film. Principal photography on the film began on September 24, 2018. From October 2 to 7, 2018, filming took place at the Elbphilharmonie in Hamburg, Germany. In early December 2018, filming took place at the Spice Bazaar, Veliefendi Race Course and in Sultanahmet in Istanbul, Turkey. Filming completed on December 9, 2018. It was later revealed that the new movie won't be a reboot or a remake of the beloved franchise, but rather a continuation that will incorporate the events of the original TV series and the McG-directed 2000s films. It was also revealed on the movie's official site that Drew Barrymore, who played Dylan Sanders and produced the previous films, as well as the 2011 reboot television series, will returned, as an executive producer. Along with Barrymore, Leonard Goldberg, producer of the original series and the previous films. Release Charlie's Angels is scheduled to be released on November 15, 2019, by Columbia Pictures. It was previously set to be released three times on June 7, September 27 and November 1, 2019. References External links * * Category:Films based on television series Category:Reboot films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American female buddy films Category:American action films Category:Charlie's Angels Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films directed by Elizabeth Banks Category:Films shot in Hamburg Category:Films shot in Istanbul Category:2010s action comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s comedy films